Intangable Desperation
by DavidoffBrittonova
Summary: Hey, better late than never? Chapter 3! Can you believe Seymour (butts?) is still around, well, maybe he is. And a metphyical Paine. Huh? Anyway, you'll like it. Enjoy, and all that lovable things
1. Prologue, or the Beginning

Intangible Desperation  
By David B  
  
I'd like to thank Square-Enix for this lovable poster from FFX-2. ( OH, and definitely inspired by the poster, and the game. Tension is what I do best, especially UST. Oh, I also don't own the rights to more than this story. I swear. Um, like I said..  
  
I'm also rallying the family, with a pocket full of shells.  
  
Prologue: You think I could write after all these years  
  
When did it happen, she wondered, when she looked upon her friend, and instead of finding friendship, she felt love towards her? When did that happen? She knew she was going to go crazy if she didn't figure these emotions out. She took a deep breath and walked towards the bridge.  
  
She walked onto the bridge and looked around, thankfully, she was not there. She walked over to the leader of their gang, Brother. "Hi," Her voice came out a squeak. She tried again. "Hi, Brother, any reports of evil fiends?" Brother shrugged. "Same old, same old "Okay, let me know. Any missions though?" "Plenty, but I haven't heard anything really needing us." "Thank you, Brother." "No Problem, that's how they say it right?" "Yes." "Ah, thanks." Brother thought for a moment and said. "Hey, have you seen Yuna?" Rikku blinked. "No, I'll go look for her though! You can count on me!"  
  
She left quickly, and headed for the lounge area, where their beds were, along with a bar. Rikku entered the lounge and saw Barkeep looking tired. "Hey, have you seen Yuna?" "Yuna's not here. She just left, poof, like that. She said she had something to do, but she wouldn't tell me where she was going?" "Hmm, okay."  
  
Rikku walked up the stairs to their beds and looked at Yuna's bed. While it was not different from anyone else's, there was just something about it. It was her, she realized, her scent was on the bed. It was so different from her own, a nice soft smell. She sighed. "Daydreaming doesn't get you anywhere Rikku." Rikku took a piece of paper out from her pocket, and wrote a note to Yuna. Then she left, and she didn't know where she was going. There was a small area near the engine room where she could talk to Yuna; everywhere else was a little too public. She just hoped Yuna would care about her feelings, even if she was still in love with him, even Rikku wasn't sure if the sphere was of him, or if it was of someone a lot like him. She didn't want Yuna to be disappointed. Even though, this letter would probably disappoint her even more. No, it wouldn't, she thought, it just will tell her, my feelings. "She won't kill me, I hope."  
  
Prologue Notes:  
  
For those of you still reading despite my horrid writing skills. ( The next chapter is better, I swear! Trust me. And the ending to that is hopefully better. Hehe. Please, read and review, tell me how much I suck. Or how much I don't suck. More of the latter is preferred of course.  
  
And if the Shoujinai freaks you out, (I can't spell) well, sorry. 


	2. Windows into the Soul

This is Spin.er, A public beta, honest.  
  
Chapter 1: Windows into the Soul  
  
Yuna walked up the stairs to her bed; ready to take a light nap when she noticed a piece of paper, folded, with her name on it. She picked it up and read it.  
  
"Dear Yunie, er, Yuna, I, uh, don't know how to say this, but I'd like to see you down in the engine room area, second door once you enter, then the third on the left. I want to talk to you about something. Oh, and uh, I love you. Uh, bye!" -Rikku  
  
Yuna wasn't sure if her head was hurting from the emotions of the letter, or if she was starting to hallucinate. Thoughts of him poured into her mind, and she took a shuddering breath. She made up her mind; she was going to talk to Rikku about this letter. She at least should here her out. Although she thought she knew Rikku all these years, there were somethings that she didn't know about Rikku.  
  
Rikku paced around nervously, would Yuna come, would she listen to what she had to say would she even care, or would they find Rikku in an impact crater after being thrown out of the airship. Rikku laughed at that thought. "She wouldn't kill me, would she?"  
  
Rikku heard footsteps enter the room, and Yuna's voice call out. "Rikku? I got your letter." Rikku peeked out from where she was and made sure Yuna wasn't armed before coming out from behind a cabinet. "Hi!" "You wanted to see me?" "Yes, I did. I just wanted to explain why I wrote the things I did." "Well, tell me then."  
  
"Um, you see, uh, for awhile now, I've been having feelings towards you." "Feelings? What's wrong, Rikku, you're practically shaking." Rikku looked up at Yuna and said. "I love you, Yunie, and I don't mean like good friends, I mean, more, I really love you, Yuna." Rikku looked up at Yuna, and waited for a reply. Yuna took several minutes to formulate an answer, then she said. "Rikku, We're cousins. I don't understand why you have these feelings." "But I do, Yuna, and that's what the problem mostly is, I don't know why I have these feelings, but I do, I love you, Yunie." Yuna sighed. "Rikku, just relax for a moment. I need time to take this in. Give me a few hours." "But, Yuna, I've waited for years to tell you." Yuna looked at her in surprise. "Years?" "Yes, ever since I joined you on the pilgrimage. I felt the same way for you that he did. I just never knew how to explain it." "Oh, Rikku." Yuna hugged Rikku and said. "Rikku, give me time to understand this, that's all I need." Rikku sighed. "All I need to know is that I love you." Yuna smiled. "Please, don't put any more pressure on me. Let me make up my own mind." She walked out the door, trembling. Rikku stood there for a moment, and then began to cry.  
  
*&*&*  
  
Yuna looked in her dresser, and found a photo of the whole group, and sighed. "I could sure use your help, Sir Auron." She heard footsteps and turned around. Paine looked at her and said. "You should do what the heart tells you." Yuna blinked. "What do you mean." Paine nodded. "Sometimes, even when you can't see the right path, you know you're on it." "I never knew you were philosophical." Paine barely smiled and said. "Sometimes when you least expect it, you get an answer, from someone you least expect." "So, what should I do, I just can't fall in love with her." Paine sighed. "Maybe you're not getting the facts straight, maybe you need to learn more. Maybe, you need to listen to yourself." Paine said that and then seemingly disappeared. Yuna looked around. "Was I dreaming?" She shook her head and walked down the staircase, and towards the door leading to the elevator. Paine looked up as Yuna walked through the door and said. "You look confused? You alright?" "Yeah, I just thought you were talking to me a moment ago." "I just got off the elevator, where are you headed though?" "The bridge." "I'll join you, to make sure you don't start hallucinating again." Yuna glared at Paine and saw a ghost of a smile. "OH, you are so mean." "Thank you, I practice daily." Paine smiled again and walked into the lounge.  
  
*&*&*  
  
Yuna stood on the bridge, staying away from Rikku, who was arguing with Brother about some random thing, and was being successful until Rikku spotted her and bounced up to her. "Hey, Yunie! We're going sphere hunting in Besiad again!" Yuna smiled. "Okay, where?" "They found another cave near Wakka's, and they detected sphere energy readings from within it. Big ones!" Yuna smiled. "Well, then, we can go whenever you're ready. Let me tell Paine." "OH, Paine said she wasn't feeling well." Yuna looked at Rikku. "Rikku, I just saw her a moment ago, she looked fine to me." "OH, Well, she told me I should go down there with you." "Alright, but no funny business." Rikku laughed. "I promise."  
  
Chapter 1: Contagion  
  
Yuna looked around the cave, and was surprised to see it was rather small. "Rikku, where do the sphere waves come from." Rikku smiled and walked towards Yuna. "From my heart." Yuna turned around and was pushed to the ground as Rikku kissed her. "Rikku! Wait!" Rikku frowned. "But Yuna, I want you. I need you." "You tricked me! If you're going to love me, at least don't trick me! Rikku, please, I don't want this right now." Rikku pouted. "Damnit! You're never going to realize anything if you keep this up. Why do you fight me, I love you, Yunie!" "Try to be nicer, and I will think about it, but if you're going to be evil and conniving about it, I'll kick you off the ship, or rather, I'll throw you off the deck! OHHH!" Yuna growled and stormed out of the cave at a rapid pace. "Yunie! Wait!" Rikku barely got to the mouth of the cave when dust started falling down. The ground suddenly shook, and Yuna looked back in time to see Rikku stumble backwards, engulfed by a wall of rocks. "Rikku!" She shouted, and ran towards the rubble. "RIKKU! Can you hear me?" Rikku's voice was faint. "I'm sorry, Yunie." Yuna called the ship on her radio. "Brother! Buddy! Rikku's trapped in a cave, get everyone down here! Hurry! I don't know how much air she has left!" Buddy's voice came over the radio. "What? A cave in, We'll be right there?" A scant few moments later Buddy, Brother, Shinra, and Paine came running up the hill. They carried everything but the kitchen sink, it seemed. Ever Barkeep showed up after a moment, holding a Hypello bomb. "What happened?" "Rikku and I had an argument, and I left the cave, and suddenly it just came crashing down." Barkeep looked at her and said. "We use these to take care of cave-ins all the time." "Just help us get her out of there." "Rikku, if you can hear me, we're going to try to blow the rubble out of the way. Get as far back as you can." Rikku didn't respond. Barkeep set the bomb down and said. "Someone set us up the bomb, yes?" He walked away quickly, and everyone else backed off, as the bomb counted down. It exploded and when the smoke cleared there was a hole big enough for Yuna to crawl into. "Rikku? Rikku! TALK to me!" Rikku stared up at her from a few feet away, and sobbed. "I'm sorry." "It's okay, Rikku. You didn't know it was going to collapse! Come on, hold my hand." Rikku smiled and held out a bruised and battered hand towards Yuna. Yuna grasped it and called out. "Someone help me bring her aboard!" Rikku smiled and said. "I'm sorry I made you mad." "It's okay, you're fine now." Rikku smiled and coughed. Yuna pulled Rikku against her body and said. "You'll be fine." Paine called out. "We've got the hole a little larger, can you carry her through?" "I don't know." Rikku smiled at Yuna and choked out. "Nothing an elixir couldn't fix!" Yuna carried her as far as the hole when she realized Rikku wasn't awake any more." "Rikku? Don't die on me!" Yuna pulled her through the hole as gently as she could, and gasped as she saw the extent of the injuries. One of Rikku's knives had been lodged in her leg from the impact of a large rock. Its wound was minimal when Yuna saw the open gash in Rikku's side, covered with dirt and dust. The advantage of the dirt, the only advantage, was that it stopped the blood flow.  
  
*&*&*  
  
Rikku opened her eyes to see Yuna staring at her. "Am I dead?" "No, Rikku, you're not. OH, I'm so sorry you got hurt. I didn't mean for you to get hurt! I just left the cave, and then everything fell down. Don't leave me like that again." Rikku smiled. "I love you, Yunie." "I love you too Rikku, I'm sorry it took so long to realize it. I didn't want you to die! I couldn't live with myself!" Rikku smiled. "Neither could I! By the way, I did find this." Rikku reached into her left pocket on her jeans, and pulled out a small sphere. "I'll take a look at it when you're feeling better." Rikku sighed, and said. "Hold me, Yuna." Yuna held her in her arms and silently cried. "You'll be fine."  
  
From the doorway of the room, Paine watched this transaction for a moment, and smiled a full smile. She then coughed. Yuna let go of Rikku for a moment and said. "She's feeling better, aren't you?" "Yeah, but my head hurts!" "That's probably because a rock hit you there." "Good thing I'm hard headed!" Yuna smiled. "Yeah, but you're hard headed for other reasons too." Paine spoke for the first time. "I just wanted you to know, the doctors here in Besiad said you'll be doing fine shortly. Wakka's going to drop by later. Rikku smiled. "Oh no, not him!" Lulu walked into the room and said. "I heard that. You're lucky we have white mages in this village." "I'm glad to be alive." "You were a close call for awhile, but they fixed you right up." Yuna smiled. "Thank you, Lulu, I think she needs to be alone for awhile." Rikku looked up at Yuna and started to say something. "Now, now, you know you need to rest." Yuna said and winked at her. "I'll be back later." She left, followed by Lulu." Paine looked at Rikku and said. "Be kind to her, you break her heart, I break your legs." Rikku laughed. "Am I that transparent, Paine?" Paine smiled. "Even Wakka could see it." Rikku gasped with mock horror. "Oh no, I didn't say anything when I was out, did I?" "Don't worry."  
  
*&*&*  
  
"For the Love of Yevon, Tell me you're joking, Yuna!" "I'm not joking, Wakka, and I don't know why you have to be such an ass about it!" Wakka frowned. "But, she's another woman. It goes against the teachings! You'll be lucky if Cid doesn't kill you!" "I've forged my own path throughout my life, I defeated Sin, I'm not about to let the 'teachings of Yevon' disrupt my life! Besides, I live my life the way it should be lived." Yuna was positively furious now. Wakka sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument. "But, look, I'll always look after you, but what about Tidus, don't you owe it to him to keep searching." Yuna sighed. "We've gotten better, we'll find him eventually! Besides, he'll understand!" "Yeah, okay, but watch yourself, ya?" Yuna sighed. "I will. From you." "Yuna!" "Look, whether or not you want me to do this, I didn't want her to die, just because she wanted to tell me that she loved me!" "Yuna!"  
  
*&*&*&*  
  
Rikku looked up as Yuna entered the tent. "Hey, feeling better?" Rikku smiled. "Yes, but I don't feel like stealing anything for awhile." "Except my heart?" Yuna asked. Rikku smiled. "Yes, except your heart. Do you regret any of this?" "Only that I didn't feel it sooner." Rikku looked up and smiled. "Why don't you lean closer." Yuna smiled and walked a few feet closer. "Closer still." Yuna laughed and walked to within a few inches of Rikku's bed. "Yes?" Rikku reached up and kissed Yuna. Yuna sighed and kissed back, and almost fell on to the bed. Rikku laughed and they kissed once more, then, at a speed they didn't know they had, they fell almost into each other's arms and started making out. A moment after they began, a male voice, old and young at the same time coughed. "You think I should come back later?" Rikku looked over Yuna's shoulder and said. "Dad?"  
  
Notes: Getting better, my writing, yes? No more Hypello, if you'd like to give suggestions, I'm up for it. My E-mail is DavidB0002@aol.com  
  
Oh, And I'm wondering how to work Chapter 2. Rating right now is PG-13, so most people can see it. (  
  
But the rating shall go up a notch, later. I think.  
  
Depending on whether or not you all think I should work on it. 


	3. Captalism gone Haywire

Chapter 2: Capitalism gone Haywire  
  
Author's note I'm not Russian, but I ran. So, pardon this for having errors. Thanks go to people who e-mailed me encouragement, and the one that has reviewed. ( There is also a mild lemon, or lime, I guess, coming up. So, the ratings an R now on. And a Lemon/NC-16/7 version will be avaiable if anyone wants it Sorry it got too heated to write much more.  
  
Cid looked between Yuna and Rikku and said. "If you don't mind, I heard my daughter was seriously injured." Rikku looked up at Cid and said. "Uh, hi Dad." She didn't look him in the eyes, and he sighed. "Rikku, I don't need to know much at the moment, just that you're fine." "I am Dad, so don't kill Yunie." Cid chuckled. "Rikku, you're my daughter, and anything that pleases you pleases me. Besides, you're old enough to make your own choices; you don't need an old man like me telling you what to do. Yuna, take good care of my daughter for me." Cid nodded and then walked out of the tent. "OH, he is so mad!" Yuna chuckled. "I think he's okay with it."  
  
&*&*&*  
  
Cid looked up at the Gullwings' airship and sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder if anybody can understand how love works. Boy I really need out of their hair for awhile. Don't want to have them think I hate them or anything. Kids these days, well, teenagers these days. Sigh."  
  
*&*&*&*  
  
Yuna looked at Wakka and glared at him once, as she walked by him. "Yuna, I'm sorry, okay." "I know, just, you made me mad." "YUNIE!" Yuna turned to see Rikku, walking with only a slight limp from where the knife stuck itself. Yuna smiled. "Rikku, are you ready to go back to the ship? Don't you need more time?" "The Doctors said I'm fine." "Well, be careful. Don't want you injuring yourself on the first day back, do we?" Yuna tried to be funny, but she was still worried. "Don't worry, Yuna, everything will be fine." Paine whispered, as if standing right by her ear. She looked around and then was pushed up the ramp and into the airship by Rikku.  
  
AS soon as they were in their newly designed bedroom, a gift of Shinra and Lulu, who took very little time in creating the niche in the cabin, slightly bigger than the tend Rikku stayed in. Rikku shut the door behind her and said. "Now we can see how much I've healed!" She pushed Yuna onto the bed and started kissing her. Yuna laughed. "Relax, I never knew you were a sex crazed maniac." "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not?" Rikku smiled and trailed a line down Yuna's chest to right below her stomach. Yuna moaned slightly. "Rikku, shouldn't you at least lock the doors?" "The door is only allowed to open by either you or me! Silly, we'll be fine." Rikku then removed the small shirt she was wearing, and said. "Yuna, now take off your shirt." Yuna laughed and slowly, as if to make a production out of it, removed her white shirt and revealed a bluish tinged bra underneath. Rikku smiled and said. "Pretty!" Then, like the thief she was, she stole the bra clear off Yuna's chest. Yuna covered herself momentarily and then let Rikku see her breasts. Rikku smiled and lay down on top of Yuna, kissing Yuna's chest, all over.  
  
*&*&*&  
  
Yuna woke up in the morning, naked, and with blonde wavy hair in her face. She kissed Rikku and found her clothes, scattered about the room like from a hurricane. Rikku stirred, opened her eyes, and said. "Where are you going, Yuna?" Yuna sighed. "I'm just going upstairs, nothing to worry about." "You don't have any regrets about last night?" Rikku asked, almost saddened by the prospect. Yuna walked over to her and hugged her. "OF course not silly! What would I do without you being so hyperactive!" "Be less exhausted after sex?" Yuna blushed. "I'll be back soon. I promise you that." Rikku smiled. "Okay, but I don't want to wait too long, I might start without you." Yuna laughed. "OH, you're so bad! What am I going to do with you?" Rikku got a devilish grin and said. "Maybe you'll have to spank me." Yuna shook her head and finished getting dressed. "I'll be back soon, I promise."  
  
&*&*&* Time went slowly for Rikku, not having much to do today, after being on sick leave, so when someone knocked on the door to her room, she was excited at having a visitor. She opened it a crack and saw Paine. "Hi Paine, Yuna's not here." Paine smiled slightly. "I'm sure you probably drove her away." Rikku growled and said. "Watch it!" Then she laughed. Paine smiled, well, as much smiling as Paine does, and said. "Just tell Yuna I want to talk to her, away from you. You talk to much as it is." Rikku laughed. "Yeah, I'm happy, hyper, and crazy, all in one." "You forgot sexy and domineering." Rikku smiled. "Ah, so you think I'm sexy too?" Paine shook her head. "No, but every where we go, people turn their heads and stare at you." "Ah, hehehe, well, I think they're no match for Yunie."  
  
Paine nodded and then said. "Remember though, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions." "Aren't we Miss Platitude today?" Paine shook her head and said. "Alright, leave me alone though, enjoy Yuna, but don't disrupt my sleep." Rikku snickered and said. "Ah, are you jealous or does the noise bother you that much?" The blade of a sword sliced through the opening of the door just an inch from Rikku's head. Rikku gulped and said. "Sorry!" Paine looked at Rikku and said. "Don't annoy me again, you've got a good heart, but your mouth will lead you to a lot of trouble. "Sorry, Paine." Paine nodded and then left.  
  
Rikku sighed. "Whew. Remind me to never make her mad!"  
  
Ending notes: The chapter may be short, but it gets the point across, no, Paine is not going to kill Rikku. But maybe when she and Yuna talk, they can understand each other even more. Maybe Paine does have some secrets. Next time, we'll find out, in the Chapter to end all chapters. Coming by July 3rd. JUST KIDDING! It's coming within a few days, not much less, I'm afraid. And if you wish to sendith me e-mailith, let me knowith at DavidB0002@aol.com That's Aol.com, But not for long! Have a nice day, let me know if you like it or not. 


	4. Silence, of the Clams

Chapter 3: Silence, of the Clams  
  
Whew, been a long time hasn't it? Around 400 years? Well, I swear, I'll make it up in this chapter, with a little bit of trio of 9999, Violence, Sex, bad jokes, and puns, and who could forget metaphysics  
  
"Paine, you wanted to see me?" Paine turned around to see Yuna standing off to the side of the entrance to the bridge. Paine nodded. "Yes, I want to talk to you." Yuna nodded, and they walked towards the elevator. They rode upwards to the deck, and Yuna said, as they got out. "So, what is it you want to talk to me about, Rikku seemed nervous." Paine sighed. "Well, I do have a quick temper, I admit that. I want to talk to you about me, and you two." Yuna nodded and said. "Okay, what do you want to say?" "I want you to first know, I'm happy for both of you, and I wondered when you two would notice each other." Yuna blushed for a moment and said. "I'm still getting used to this. It felt weird at first, but now it's natural." "Love strikes you no matter what you are, who you are, or who the recipient of that love is." Paine took a deep breath and said. "Yuna, I'm going to tell you something that will be hard to believe." Yuna shrugged. "There's nothing you could tell me that I wouldn't believe, we've seen and done everything." Paine smiled a real smile. "I don't doubt that at all, Yuna, but it's rather remarkable. Let me begin. This world, this universe, is but one of many. There are more parallel universes, so to speak; then there are grains of sand in all of Spira's beaches."  
  
She paused to let this sink in. Yuna nodded. "I believe I understand." "In many ways I am the one you've known for a few years now, and in many more ways, I am far different. Yuna, I remember the day I first traveled here, to Spira." "Are you saying you're from a different universe." Paine sighed. "That would be an easy explanation. But to continue, I first traveled here, to Spira, far enough, and long ago, to have seen Zanarkand before it was destroyed, let me finish." She said as Yuna started to say something. "It was long enough ago, that I saw the birth of Zanarkand, and many countless cities before that. The reason I am telling you this is because of someone, years ago, asking me to look out for you. Auron." Yuna blinked. "He knew you?" "Yes, he wanted me to watch over you, because he knew he would disappear when you defeated Yu Yevon. He wanted someone he could trust to watch over you, to continue being your guardian. And who better to trust than someone who has seen it all. Do you know what Bahamat represents?" "He's one of the strongest Aeons, he represents a balance of nature, at least, that's what I learned from reading." "True, he is a balance of both good and evil. Which is what I am as well, for Aeons he is what I am to humans, to you, to all humans of all universes. Defeating Sin, defeating Yu Yevon, defeating the evil Aeons, all this is easy, compared to what I am going to tell you." "Well, you have been leading up to something big, I'm sure." Paine smiled again.  
  
"Indeed, and throughout all universes, throughout all the worlds, that I have been in, throughout all time, I am a balanced. I am to the balance of harmony, what Yevon is to the Yevonites." Yuna shivered despite the temperature being warm. "You're a God?" Paine smiled and chuckled "An exaggeration, I must admit, but to balance, I am more like the strict rules to follow, the guidelines of time, space, and all other forces. It is not easy what I am telling you. For someday, I shall leave again, and go to another universe, one that needs balance. Yuna, this world is perfect for you, this world is perfect for Rikku, but this world is not for me. I have been on this world a grand total of over 5000 years. Not all of it is sequential, Yuna, I see imbalance, and I fix it. I see chaos and order unbalanced, and I fix it. For all the worlds, nothing must be safer than the balance between good and evil, Sin, Yu Yevon, and Yevon Himself. That is why I am here, now, to protect you, and to make sure that you've truly beaten Vegnagun.  
  
The balances are getting off kilter, and they must not be that way. Please, Yuna, take my advice, and be prepared for something, something rising from the darkness. Vegnagun may have been defeated, or has he? I'm not sure myself, Yuna, but together, we must be ready for anything." Yuna nodded. "I believe I understand what you're saying. What could we come up against anyway? We defeated them all." "I know, just something is not right with the balance. It may be just a matter of time. Anyway, enough of me, go back inside, I have things to think about." Yuna sighed. "Typical Paine." "That's me, alright. Metaphysical being or not.  
  
*&*&*  
  
Yuna yawned and was about to fall asleep when the red alert klaxons started going off. She jumped out of the bed, and noticed the sky outside was dark. She got herself ready and ran up to the bridge. She took one step on the bridge and stood stark still. "Why, Lady Yuna, so surprised to see me here?" Seymour said with his trademark smile. Everyone on the bridge pointed some kind of weapon at him, and even with the threat, Seymour took a step towards Lady Yuna. "You cant' be here, you're dead. We defeated you all four of your incarnations, and we defeated you the last time you showed up here. How can you possibly be back? HOW?" Seymour smiled. "Lady Yuna, it's just like fate to keep those it controls blind to the world around them. Ah, truly, is it hard to come back from the dead, even without a body? Didn't stop me at all, Lady Yuna." He took a step towards her. Yuna pulled her guns up and pointed at him. "Don't even move an inch again." "Lady Yuna, surely, in light of the events, and the fact that no matter how many times you kill me, I come back, what makes you think those are going to do the least amount of difference? Please, hear me out, Lady Yuna." "As long as you stop being so damn polite!" Seymour sighed. "Well, they always taught me to be polite. Anyway, Yuna, I've come back for a reason, to give you one last chance to join me, join us, and forget about these people. Why care about them, when you can be so much more?" "Go back to the Farplane, and stay there!" Yuna shouted and shot him with a single bullet. His head snapped backwards and he groaned. "Pity her..." He faded away. Someone shouted to her. "Yuna, hey, Yuna, wake up!"  
  
*&*&*  
  
Yuna jumped out of her bed, smacked her forehead against Rikku's and said. "OWW!" Rikku grumbled. "What did you do that for?" "I had a very scary dream, and it just freaked me out. It was Seymour, and he was back." "Ah, and what did he want again, to have you send him to the Farplane again?" "No, he wanted me to join him, no, join us, he said, who could he be talking to." "I don't know, Yuna, but don't scare me again. You've been asleep for seven hours." "WHAT?" Yuna said, gasping in surprise. "Yeah, you've been so asleep we thought you were in a coma. I'm glad you're okay though." Rikku kissed her, and held her for a moment. "I'm not Stoned, I'm not going to break easily." Rikku kissed her a few more times, and said. "Let me take your mind off of everything, Yuna." Rikku kissed her again, and pushed her back down on the bed. "Now, let's relax." Yuna moaned as Rikku quickly if not sneakily removed Yuna's clothing, and started kissing her breasts.  
  
&*&*&  
  
Well, so much for a long chapter? Anyway, hope you liked it, feed the fish, write review, and here's my new Address. DavidMBritton@wmconnect.com Have fun...  
  
David, liked it, want me shot, what? 


End file.
